Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a main character that attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, and is frenemies with Elena Gilbert, although they become closer in season 2. Her turbulent relationship with Damon Salvatore has made her start to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. After a car accident, Damon gave her his blood, and she was killed by Katherine Pierce, thus turning her into a vampire after she completed the transition by feeding on human blood. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to school party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon, Stefan's brother, and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him to a room were he found an amber crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Because of this, Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Studs Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume since she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls." She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. (Founder's Day) Season Two For an extended article see: Caroline Forbes Season 2. At the beginning of Season 2 Caroline is in hospital, because of the car accident she was involved in. Damon offers her some of his blood to help her heal. Later on that night Katherine shows up at the hospital and kills Caroline making her a vampire. As she wakes up Caroline learns to feed and compel on her own. She goes to the Mystic Falls Carnival where she takes her first kill. Stefan helps her deal with the vampire life and convinces Bonnie to make her an enchanted ring for protection against sunlight. For a short Period of time Caroline acts as a spy for Katherine. When sheriff Forbes finds out about the fact that the Salvatore brothers are vampires, Caroline acts and exposes herself to her mother to which later on she compels to forget everything. During the Masquerade Ball Caroline tricks Katherine into entering a vampire sealed room where Damon and Stefan plan to kill her. Damon tries to kill her to avoid further complications, but Stefan stops him and promises to take responsibility for her. Stefan then teaches Caroline how to live on a non-human diet and how to control her blood lust, which she does to stop herself from feeding on Matt after he tells her he loves her. This is short-lived, however, as she bites Matt and attempts to feed on him when they were kissing during "Bad Moon Rising". She is stopped by Stefan before doing any major damage and Caroline erases Matt's memory to cover up her mistake, but is left wracked with guilt over her lack of control. To protect him, Caroline provokes Matt into an argument so that he ends the relationship himself. However, Katherine uses Caroline's feelings for Matt as leverage in order to force Caroline into spying on Stefan and Elena; she confesses this to Elena in "Kill or Be Killed" and at that time must also come to terms with her mother's rejection as Liz has just discovered Caroline's true nature. Caroline becomes closer to Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf, and the two of them bond over their supernatural identities. Tyler is scared of becoming a werewolf and changing and Caroline tries to support Tyler through the ordeal. Relationships 'Matt Donovan' Caroline and Matt were friends up until she had gotten drunk one night, and he spent the night at her house. She had acted weird about him leaving early and had confronted him about it. He later came by her house and told her that he liked being with her that night, and they start hanging out with each other. Their relationship had a rocky start, but eventually it got better and they even went on a double date with and . After Caroline's accident and from his point of view near miraculous recovery he has professed his love for her, although he still does not know she has become a vampire. Because of her inability to reliably control her blood lust-she attacked and fed on him in Bad Moon Rising-after she compelled him to forget the incident she deliberately broke up with him in a way that made it seemed that it was his idea by acting jealous again, something that put a strain on their relationship previously. 'Elena Gilbert' Her past relationship with Elena could be at time very friendly and also very competitive with most of the competitiveness coming from Caroline. Despite this Elena considered her a good friend and was just as upset over Caroline's accident as Bonnie was, but she was against Damon feeding her his blood even when there was a good chance she would die. She was as happy as anyone else when she recovered due to it however. When Caroline was turned she was totally against killing her as Damon wanted to. She would later help save her life after Stefan stopped Damon from killing her the first time and putting herself and Damon's raised stake the second time he attempted to kill Caroline. With Elena being in love with a vampire and being able to distinguish between evil and good vampires, she is likely to stay friends with Caroline as Stefan helps her adjust to being a vampire in a non destructive manner. Although this becomes uncertain, after the episode Memory Lane, but eventually during the next two episodes, they seem to have opened up to each-other more, and are likely to stay friends. 'Bonnie Bennett ' As a human Caroline was a good friend with Bonnie Bennett. They were close enough for Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her but urged him to do it. He did and later Katherine Pierce killed Caroline knowing that Damon's blood was still in her system. Now that Caroline is a vampire it is uncertain as to how this will affect her relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie at best tolerates vampires including Stefan Salvatore but she generally hates them, hates them enough to not deactivate the device as she promised even her best friend Elena that she would. It incapacitated the vampires-and proto werewolves-in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her. Now that her good friend is a vampire it will likely complicate her feelings toward them. She has since come to terms that her best friend is a vampire and has helped her by casting the day walking spell on the ring she wears to allow her to walk in the daylight. But she has made it clear that if she hurts another human she will reverse the spell. 'Stefan Salvatore' During Season 1 Stefan and Caroline had a little freindship that didn't last long. During Season 2;Katherine turns Caroline into a vampire, Stefan and Caroline develop a friendship and Stefan teaches her how to control her blood lust and to not feed on other humans. It is assumed that Stefan will take Caroline under his wing and teach her his ways of feeding on animals instead of humans. 'Tyler Lockwood' When Tyler was being cursed she wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded here not to keep any closer relationship, she did. But Tyler understood the day at the masquerade ball incident, Caroline knows something about him. Then he persuaded her several times to reveal the truth. Even though she rejects formally, when Tyler asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When he asked whether there are any vampires she said 'no', being scared of Damon. In Katerina she reveals to Stefan what she told to Tyler. She is quite understandable of Tyler and feels sorry for him. She wants to help him to be himself again by controlling his anger. When the first Full Moon came Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond.Caroline becomes closer to Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf, and the two of them bond over their supernatural identities. Tyler is scared of becoming a werewolf and changing and Caroline tries to support Tyler through the ordeal. Caroline trys her hardest to be friends with Tyler and nothing more,she also starts to grow back feelings for Matt Donovan. See Also * Caroline and Matt - Details on their relationship. * Stefan and Caroline * Tyler and Caroline Powers and Abilities Caroline possesses the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. She possesses superhuman strength she can lift 50,000 tons, speed she can run 3000mph, agility, senses and reflexes. She can heal from any wound instantly. Yet, given the fact that she is a new born vampire, having lees than a few days since she was turned, Caroline is rendered to be weaker than other vampires and. Also her vampire abilities have not gained their potential, as they are supposed to extend given time. She was able to overpower Mason Lockwood, a Werewolf in human form and Tyler Lockwood another werewolf making her far more powerful than werewolves in human right at least. Caroline also has a daylight ring, made for her by Bonnie, that allows her to be in sunlight unharmed. Caroline lifted a heavy stone door to the tomb with little to no effort. Attitudes toward humans As a newly turned vampire, her allegiance is still with the humans and despite her internal drive and, at first irresistible lust for blood she felt profound remorse and guilt over what she did during her time first experiencing her vampirism, including feeding on a nurse and particularly her first kill of Carter, which had her racked with guilt. She is currently under the mentorship of Stefan Salvatore to learn how to control her powerful bloodlust and do all the things possible not to harm humans. She still has feelings of love for her human boyfriend Matt Donovan but as yet still hasn't told him what she is now, and was forced to break up with him after she accidentally gave in to her craving for blood. Gallery Season 1 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG|promo pic Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg CarolineForbes.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 321825.jpg Stefan-caroline-stefan-and-caroline-11464978-800-533.jpg 170px-Miss_Mystic_Falls04.jpg 249px-Normal_mmf004.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg Normal TVD112015.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls09.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg urgheruihfg.jpg ct.jpg ebl.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg DamonTalksToJeremy.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h38m57s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h37m23s16.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg|Caroline in her Miss Mystic Falls wear Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg vd115_8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png|at the grill stalking Matt vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png Vd115 8.jpg Sanchez mtvawards gbk 011.jpg Tumblr lc8ncy2Lok1qe8uquo1 500.png Serialealesero491568.jpg 61547043.jpg 42604167.jpg 112810-2.jpg Caroline-2x2-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15599429-420-217.gif Caroline.png Caroline-brave-new-world-vampire-diaries.jpg Blunt.jpeg BadMoonRising.png Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-00014.jpg vlcsnap-00015.jpg choke.jpg Kat and car.jpg Choke 1.jpg car.jpg Trivia * Many of Elena's characteristics in the original novels seem to be switched over to Caroline in the show. Also, the novels' story of Elena being turned into a vampire, has become Caroline's story in the show. * For more info on Caroline Forbes in the novels:Caroline Forbes (novel) * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * Ironically Caroline finds the corpse of Vicki, who was turned into a vampire by Damon and now she is a vampire, by the blood of Damon and Katherine killer her. * In Books: Caroline and Tyler have a plan to blame Stefan for the deaths that have occurred since arrived in the town, used the Elena `s Diary, but his (Tyler) plan is thwarted by Damon. Caroline in the series focuses on Stefan at first, but he tells her there will be nothing between them and set in Damon. * Caroline in the books, is pregnant with Tyler's children and gives birth to twins. The twins and Tyler are werewolves.However, in the series, Caroline is a vampire, so she can never have children. * She appear in eighteen episodes as a human more than every other vampire. * She didn't appear in several episodes: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. :*She has appeared in every episode of season 2 so far. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents